


One Piece PETs: Homage to Bruce Lee

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [232]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Homage, Kung Fu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Based off of ch. 710 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Homage to Bruce Lee**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This legendary series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Hmm..." Eiichiro Oda hummed, deep in thought. "What kind of color spread should I draw, today?"

 

"Why not draw a tribute?" his wife, Chiaki Inaba, suggested.

 

"Yes, but to whom?" Oda inquired.

 

"Well, you've always liked Bruce Lee, right?" asked Chiaki.

 

"Yes." Oda answered. That's when a light bulb appeared over his head. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "I'll draw the Straw Hats, Bruce Lee style!"

 

    He picked up a pencil, set down a piece of paper, and got down to sketching out his design. After he did so and was satisfied with the result, he inked it.

 

    After the ink set, he added some color to the drawing. And of course, he added the shading and highlights. It took four hours, but Oda finally finished his latest masterpiece.

 

It was the Straw Hats in a Kung Fu setting.

 

    In the center of it all was Monkey D. Luffy, dressed up in a black Kung Fu outfit with a dragon behind him. Beside him was Roronoa Zoro, his swords strapped to his back, and Sanji, who held a pair of nunchucks.

 

Below them were Nami, Usopp (disguised as an old Kung Fu Master), and Chopper in Kung Fu Point.

 

Below Luffy's leg was Robin, Franky, and Brook, dressed in black.

 

Above Luffy, there was a red afterimage of himself.

 

Behind Zoro and Sanji, a vicious-looking panda.

 

"Oda, this is amazing!" Chiaki Inaba praised, clapping her hands.

 

"Thank you, Chiaki," Oda replied, "and thank you for giving me the idea."

 

" _Mochiron_ ," Chiaki smiled, "the fans will love this."

 

"I'm sure the Straw Hats will, too," added Oda.

 

Boy, was he right.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Schrodinger (A Hellsing Ultimate reference)*****

 

"Guys, come check out the latest color page Oda drew!" Luffy called.

 

Soon, the Straw Hats came outside.

 

"Why'd Oda draw me as an old man?" Usopp asked. "Seriously, what's up with that?"

 

"I look great!" Nami beamed. "I should wear that more often!"

 

"Please do!" Brook and Sanji cheered.

 

"Hey!" Luffy barked. "Only I can oogle Nami in a qipao dress!"

 

"Oh, Luffy, relax," Nami told him, "Sanji and Brook won't try anything."

 

"You look good, Robin," commented Zoro.

 

"Thank you, Tiger." Robin gave Zoro a peck on the cheek.

 

"No problem," smiled Zoro.

 

"I must say, Mr. Oda really captured my good side." Brook mused. "Yohohohoho!"

 

"I like the Afro he gave me," Franky grinned, "SUPER nice touch!"

 

"I must say, it suits you, Franky." Brook commented. "Especially the Afro!"

 

"Thanks, Brook!" spoke Franky.

 

"Not a problem," Brook replied.

 

_"You all look great,"_ noted Blizzard, _"Especially you, Luffy. You actually look like Bruce Lee!"_

 

"Right?" Luffy asked. "That's actually a cool look for me!"

 

"It's also very sexy." Nami added. She kissed Luffy's cheek, causing him to blush.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"No problem, babe."

 

Yet another masterpiece come and gone. But knowing Oda, he would always make another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story adapted from the color pages. :)


End file.
